


Noli timere messorem

by Kato86



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kato86/pseuds/Kato86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is time. He comes for all us, the largest and the smallest. But meeting "him" is different and yet the work must be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noli timere messorem

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few words I wrote up in a way to cope with the recent news.  
> I may not fear you, Death, but when we meet I will still kick you in the shins for this.
> 
> edit: Removed some typos and changed a few words around after I felt up to it again. Also, needed to find that one quote I couldn't remember again...

Death sat quietly in his study when _it_ happened. And then he... hesitated for a moment. Like this event felt too unreal for even him. Of course, he knew it would happen, knew when it would happen. He knew when it all happened, but this particular mission of his he had tried to put off for a long time now. Yet suddenly it had become unavoidable. He had to go although there was no hurry. Not for him, ever, of course.  
Slowly rising from his chair and looking around he realized he didn't have any of this before _him_. He left the house, taking notice of Albert as he passed him in the kitchen, and looking around the black and white garden realized how all this was _his_ creation, a gift given to him of all... well, not people but anthropomorphic representations of abstract concepts. Death made his way to the stables, where Binky was already waiting. Binky, too, was something _he_ had given to him. He had horses before but this special one was _his_ creation. (A much more gentle version of most his predecessors.) Along with many other things he had received from _him_. Somehow he felt Binky wasn't too eager for this special ride either but both knew there were no exceptions to be made.

 

When he arrived , he didn't pay attention to the people gathered around the bed, heads sunken, some of them sobbing. His concern was the man sitting at the desk trying to grasp a pen without success. The sounds of gravestones and tombs filled the room.

THIS IS NOT HOW IT WORKS. YOU KNOW IT BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE.

The man shrugged and turned to face him. „You can't blame a man for trying, can you?“ A smile was on his face as he lifted his bodiless form off the chair but Death was in the business long enough to see he was trying to hide something.

„You took your time. I thought you were always waiting when it - you happened?" Death didn't respond. There was no good answer and he felt the truth would sound... unprofessional. 

"Well, I guess some people might complain this is unfair. Not me, of course. I know there is, truly, no justice, huh?“ he chuckled at the large cowled figure.

Death would have raised an eyebrow but this was something he had not given him. Instead he shook his head.

NO, ONLY ME.

„You know, I stand by my word: I don't fear you.“

I KNOW.

„But... that doesn't mean I'm not disappointed. I wish I could have written just another book...“ he walked past Death and sighed quietly. He might have been the only being to notice the slight sag in his posture since he has seen billions of people in just that part of their... lives.

But Death only shrugged his shoulders slightly and replied:

YOU KNOW AS WELL AS ME IT WOULD NOT HAVE WORKED OUT LIKE THAT. ANOTHER WORD, ANOTHER SENTENCE, ANOTHER PARAGRAPH, ANOTHER BOOK... AND THEN ANOTHER AND ANOTHER AND ANOTHER. SO MUCH TO TELL, SO MUCH TO TEACH, SO MANY TO MAKE HAPPY. YOUR KIND IS NEVER SATISFIED. „TIME IS A DRUG, TOO MUCH OF IT KILLS“ OR SO A MAN ONCE SAID.

He laughed. „Huh, it seems I _have_ taught you some things, haven't I? That's good, that's good. I hope you won't forget. I hope others won't either.“

Death didn't think they would and he knew he himself would not. They stood in silence for a while. Death felt something was expected of him but he was at a loss for words.

SO... DID YOUR LIFE FLASH IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES WHEN IT HAPPENED?

Another slight chuckle was the reply. „Oh come on, you really expect me to answer _that_ one? You don't need to make jokes, I know it's not in your blood. Well, bones, I guess.“ The man looked at the taller being expectantly and while the latter knew what was expected of him he also knew it was _not_ expected of _him_.

 

They had left the house by now - or rather the house had faded away, being of no concern to either of them anymore. The man stood next to Binky now and caressed his mane. „He's a bit smaller than I thought he was...“

NO, HE IS NOT. IT IS THAT YOU ARE A LOT BIGGER THAN YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE, SIR. YOU GAVE HIM HIS NAME, AND MUCH MORE. AND WHILE YOU MAY NOT HAVE GIVEN ME MINE, OR MY FACE, IN A WAY, YOU GAVE ME A LIFE. I SHOULD APPRECIATE THE IRONY, I ASSUME. AND IN A WAY, I AM GRATEFUL TO YOU. YOU ARE A VERY SPECIAL RISEN APE. BUT THIS CHANGES NOT WHAT MUST HAPPEN NEXT.

He stopped, turned and looked up at the very strange yet familiar face. „So, you are not going to tell me what comes next, do you?“

I KNOW YOU DON'T EXPECT ME TO ANSWER THAT. BECAUSE YOU KNOW THE ANSWER. BUT THEY SAY: ONE IS NOT NOT FINALLY DEAD UNTIL THE RIPPLES THEY HAVE CAUSED IN THE WORLD HAVE DIED AS WELL. SO I AM AFRAID MY WORK WITH YOU WILL NOT BE COMPLETE FOR A LONG, LONG TIME.

The man seemed taken aback for a moment but soon regained his composure. Grinning again he straightened himself up and started to walk on. „So you feel, huh? I turned you into quite the romantic, I'm afraid. Come on, send me off, I want to see what's next.“ And thus, the man began his travel into the desert. Creator of many things, people and worlds and ideas, his head held high and leaving behind some of the largest footsteps Death ever saw.


End file.
